Problem: A silver pair of glasses costs $$15$, which is $5$ times as much as a gold pair of shorts costs. How much does the gold pair of shorts cost?
The cost of the silver pair of glasses is a multiple of the cost of the gold pair of shorts, so find the result of dividing. This result, called the quotient, is equal to $$15 \div 5$ $$15 \div 5 = $3$ A gold pair of shorts costs $$3$.